The present invention relates to an optical disk device which records data upon a multisession type optical disk such as a DVD+R or a DVD−R or the like
There are various optical disk devices which record data upon multisession type optical disks such as DVD+Rs or DVD−Rs or the like (hereinafter simply termed “optical disks”). Such an optical disk device records data upon this optical disk by irradiating onto the optical disk laser light which has been pulse modulated based upon a write strategy. The write strategy according to which the data can be recorded optimally varies according to the characteristics of the optical disk, in other words according to the type of the optical disk. In such a write strategy, there is included information which prescribes the pulse width of the top pulses and the multi pulses by which the data can be recorded optimally, and the like. Due to this, the optical disk device stores a write strategy for each type of optical disk, and performs recording of data with pulse modulated laser light based upon the write strategy which corresponds to the type of optical disk upon which the data is to be recorded.
Furthermore, when recording data upon an optical disk of a type for which no write strategy is stored, the optical disk device performs this data recording with pulse modulated laser light based upon write strategy recommended values, which are recorded upon this optical disk. On the other hand, the write strategy by which data may be optimally recorded does not only depend upon the type of the optical disk, but also varies according to the characteristics of the optical disk device which performs this data recording. In other words, the write strategy by which the data may optimally be recorded is determined both by the type of the optical disk, and by the characteristics of the optical disk device. Because of this, even if the data is recorded with laser light which is pulse modulated based upon the recommended values in the write strategy recorded upon the optical disk, sometimes failure happens during recording of the data.
It should be understood that, in practice, in the present conditions in which optical disks of many different types are already being manufactured and also new types of optical disks continue to appear on the market one after another at a rapid pace, it is not feasible to store write strategies for all the different possible types of optical disk within the optical disk device.
Moreover, an optical disk device which determines a write strategy based upon write strategy recommended values which are recorded upon the optical disk and also upon the characteristics of the optical disk device, and which records data by irradiation with laser light which has been pulse modulated based upon this write strategy which has thus been confirmed, has been described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-322312.
However, with this structure, each time when recording data upon an optical disk, it is necessary to determine the write strategy for the particular optical disk upon which the data is to be recorded, and the problem arises that the processing burden upon the optical disk device becomes large.
The object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk device, with which recording of data can be performed in an adequate manner upon an optical disk of a type for which no write strategy is stored, and with which, moreover, the processing burden upon the optical disk device is reduced.